Mr Switch With Another Show
by ICantImagineADayWithoutYou
Summary: Adam, Echo, Derby, Slab, and Ivy are all transported into the bodies of Fletcher, Olive, Chyna, Lexi, and Angus. Will they ever get back? HIATUS-WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Just something I decided to throw together after watching Mr. Switch. :) and I'm only using A.N.T. Farm because it has the same amount of characters. Also, it's created by the same person, so it thought it'd be cool. And I'll mostly be focusing on the Mr. Young characters. :D and the first line and a bit more is like the episode, I know.

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be learning about personality," Adam said. "This machine scans a person's personality and implants it on this computer. Let's test it out. Who would like to volunteer?" Derby walked up to the machine. "Okay, Derby, attach these electrodes to your temples." Derby did as he said. The machine scanned Derby and he detached the electrodes. "Okay, computer, what is the definition of photosynthesis?"

"The art of taking pictures, duh," the computer said.

"Wow, it works!" Echo exclaimed.

"No, computer," Adam said. "Photosynthesis is when green plants use sunlight to synthesize foods—" Before he could finish, Computer Derby and the real Derby were snoring.

"O-okay," he said. "Let's try someone else–Echo." Echo walked up to the front of the room and attached the electrodes to herself. The computer scanned her and she stood there. "Okay, let's ask her personality something."

"Do you find Adam attractive?" Derby asked.

"Please!" Computer Echo said. Adam looked down.

"Wow, it really does work!" real Echo said. The bell then rang.

"Okay, class, see you tomorrow," Adam said. "Computer Echo, you can stay behind." He started stroking the computer. Echo turned back to him.

"You're not gonna leave my personality on there, are you?" she asked.

"No, of course not!" Adam said. "I'll delete your personality matrix. See— dragging it to the trash."

"Thanks Mr. Young!" she said, leaving. After she left, he turned back to the computer.

"Undo, undo, undo!" he said, clicking the button. It was recovered, and he sighed with relief. "So... You busy Friday night?"

"I'm gonna have a nap. You keep teaching!" Computer Derby said. Adam scrunched up his eyebrows. "But then I'm free."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Adam was talking to Computer Echo. Principal Tater walked up to him. "Working through lunch, Mr. Young?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm married to my work," Adam said.

"Yeah. That's what I tell myself, too," Principal Tater said, leaving. Derby and Slab sat down at the table. "Where were we?" Adam asked Computer Echo.

"Guys, can you eat somewhere else? I'm on a date," he said.

"It's not a date," Computer Echo said. Ivy walked up.

"You're on a date?" she asked.

"It's not a date!" Computer Echo repeated. The real Echo walked in.

"Did I just hear my voice?" she asked.

"Did I just hear my voice?" the computer repeated. Adam slammed it shut.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Eating, of course," Ivy said. She took a sip of her drink. Immediately, she spit it out, right onto the computer. It sent out shockwaves and the five, along with their clothes, for some reason, were transported to San Francisco, California. And into the bodies of five prodigies.

* * *

A/N- Review if you want more! By the way, to clear up any confusion and instead of explaining in the story, I'll tell you who's in whose body now.

Adam is in Fletcher

Echo is in Olive

Derby is in Lexi

Slab is in Angus

Ivy is in Chyna

Anway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Glad you like it! :) sorry this took so long. :/

I don't own anything.

* * *

"What happened?" Slab asked.

"Where are we?" Echo questioned.

"Why am I a girl?!" Derby exclaimed.

"The electrolytes in the lemonade must have caused an effect on us, making us switch bodies. And, since we're in completely different people's bodies, they must have done the same thing at the same time," Adam explained. Ivy, Derby, and Slab cocked their heads towards Adam. He just shook it off.

"All we need is to figure out whose bodies we're in and where we are," Echo said. Just then, an older woman walked towards the five.

"Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and Lexi!" she said. "What are you doing?"

"Uhmm..." Adam said. "Who are you?"

"Fletcher, don't play around. You know," she said.

"Fle—" Adam started, but then shook it off. "Tell me anyway. I wanna hear it in your beautiful, flowery words."

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "I'm Winter Maddox, assistant to Zoltan Grundy here at your new A.N.T. Farm. You've been here a few months, I'm surprised you don't know this by now."

"Thank you, Winter," Echo said. "And where can we find Zoltan?"

"He's right there," she said in a questioning tone, pointing to a tall, somewhat balding man.

"Thanks," Derby said.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. She left and they went to Zoltan.

"Hey, Zoltan?" Adam asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, in a British accent.

"Did someone do a computer project today?" Echo asked.

"Angus did," Zoltan said, gesturing to Slab. "But for some reason, Lexi spit lemonade on the computer." Everyone looked at Derby.

"What?" he asked. He looked down at himself. "Oh, right."

"Anyway," Zoltan continued. "I think the computer's in there. You should probably fix it."

"Okay. Thanks, Zoltan!" Adam said. All five of them ran into the lab with the computer.

"If we fix this, then we'll be able to go home?" Echo asked hopefully.

"Yes, we'll be able to go home," Adam smiled. Echo hugged him. A girl walked by with a strange look.

"Olive and Fletcher are hugging," she whispered to her friends. Adam and Echo didn't hear, but Derby did.

"Amd that's a big deal?" he asked.

"Lexi, why do you care?" the girl asked. Derby looked at her, confused.

"I... I just do, okay?!" he said.

"Well then..." the two girls walked away.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Adam said, as he was listening to that conversation.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it was short, I've had a lot of other things happening. And sadly, soon I'll be updating less because my school musical is coming up and I'm in it, for sure. :) Unfortunately, FanFiction is not my top priority.

But all in all, I hope you liked it!

And if you got the episode reference, (Mr. Young) virtual applause to you! :)


End file.
